


Sepang Rain

by kiba_kai



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, MotoGP, MotoGP RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiba_kai/pseuds/kiba_kai
Summary: Vale and Jorge, friendship, one scene





	

**Author's Note:**

> for end of 2015 season, Sepang test 1st day.  
> Wrote for any 1-2 finish, first day was Yamaha teammates.
> 
> Jorge POV

Title: Sepang Rain  
Fandom: GP  
Pairing: VRJL  
Genre: RPS, ficlet  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Boy / Boy, if it’s not your thing please don’t read.  
Note: ENG is not my first language, if you spot some mistakes please correct me.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and writing. 

 

Sepang Rain  
by kiba kai

.

.

It was raining.

On the official test day.

I felt it when the first drop of rain hit my visor. With the typical weather of Sepang so unpredictable, it wasn’t too unexpected. My team show me a message on the pit board for me to get back… I couldn’t help but saw his too, since our box is practically the same one.

My number is the lowest, I smiled at this since lowest means the best.

I was riding at the maximum, trying to push my record higher even though it’s not even necessary.

Everyone said I was riding well.

I laughed.

No.

I was running… away from him.

The more I get faster time than his, the better. I wanted to show everyone how much I deserve the title I won last year. Trying not to focus on his progress, since I guess that he wasn’t be able to match my record anyway. He was 5th, 6th, 7th.

Was this the result of his hard work? Was this his best?

Pathetic.

I didn’t even want to look at him.

.

Of course, I heard some laughter. I would be deft not to.

His helmet was designed for the winter test with snowman and all but judging by the temperature this morning, it’s a surprise that we didn’t all get the heat stroke by now.  
Wearing yellow scarf and beanie, wasn’t’ it too funny? What a laid back guy.

Shouldn’t he be worried about his record by now?

.

What was his record again?

.

Wait.

2nd?

.

How could he…?

When was this happened?

.

My team informed me about his last session, just before the rain hit.

Merely a second slower than me.

.

Unintentionally, I looked for him.

There he was, still smiling the same smile no matter which position he was in. Still playing with his team, no, his friends.

I shook my head. There’s no need for me to feel anything.

.

.

Some of us start packing.

I moved to the front of the box to let my team get more space.

.

It was raining now, harder than ever. I watched it pour down the gray ground… the red lane… the white roof.

“The rain is getting this way, shouldn’t you move inside?”

Unexpected question was asked in Spanish, to say I wasn’t surprise was a lie.

.

He was speaking to me.

.

After several months, this was the first time.

“No, I’m good.” I tilted my head to the side, trying to say that I would be in my team’s way if I did.

“Come over here, then.” He was making me follow to his side of garage where most of stuffs already done packing. “Can’t have sick teammate tomorrow, eh?”

Sitting down on the unfamiliar side didn’t make me nervous, not in the least. But I noticed many of our mechanic, both his and mine, was secretly looking at us. Was that smirk I just see?

Of course, they might find this strange.

Trust me, it was stranger over here.

“Thanks.” I muttered.

“You did well today.” He commented out of nowhere.

My answer should be, ‘So do you.’ but I didn’t know why it didn’t come out like that. “When I wasn’t?”

His eyebrow raised, comically.

His expression was quite funny so it wasn’t my fault that I let out a smile.

I didn’t mean to.

But he laughed.

He. was. freaking. laugh.

What was that?

“What a prick.” He said while laughing harder.

“What?” I asked.

“It was really no need to be nice to you, isn’t it?” He practically wiped tears from the corner of his eyes.

Shrugging my shoulder, “I guess.”

“But well, you did well, that’s all I want to say.” His friend hand him a towel. No, two towel, so he could passed one at me.

“Thanks.”

.

We listened to heavy rain sound a bit more. The silence between us was strangely comfortable. At some point, I just casually say it, “So do you.”

“Huh?”

“I said, ‘So do you.'” My voice raised a little.

He moved a bit closer to listen, I repeat again. “For 2nd position.”

He looked a bit surprise but lean in to answer, “Thought you wouldn’t say it.” Grinning from ear to ear while patting my shoulder, he genuinely looks so please.

No, that was an understatement, he was radiating the air of satisfaction.

Whoa.

Did I just make him that happy? I wouldn’t know…

“OK GUYS, 20 BUCKS!”

He suddenly turned to his friends whose each one paying him with 2 things; blue banknote and painful expression. Laughing happily like a kid and hand full of (somewhat cheated) money, he doesn’t look like a beaten 36-almost-37 years old rider anymore.

Unexpectedly, he pass one banknote of 20 euro at me.

“Partners in crime, eh?”

.

Ungrateful piece of shit.

I rolled my eyes at all of these supposedly to be the most professional mechanic motorbike team on this damn planet and snatch my share.

.

I sighed.

Right.

Partner.

.

Better than enemy anyway.

.

.

Fin

 

 

.

 

.

 

A/N : 2015 Sepang test 1st day.


End file.
